


The Airport

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Cake, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, Wordcount: 100-500, Written By My Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: John, Sherlock, Lestrade, and Molly all go to an airport. Things ensue.Oneshot/drabble





	The Airport

They were at the airport. Molly and Lestrade (aka ~~Craig~~ Greg) had agreed to accompany Sherlock and John at a meeting in Lisbon. Sherlock had ordered their tickets. John came up to Lestrade and handed him his ticket. 

"Uh, is you?" John asked. On the ticket it said 'Grolly Lestropper'.

"Hell _no_ ," Lestrade said. Then John went up to Molly, who looked like she couldn't decide whether to go to the ~~bathroom~~ loo or the snack bar. _Tough decision_ , John thought.

"Is this you?" he asked, handing her a plane ticket. On it said 'Moeg Hoopstrade'.

"Eeeaaeeaeeew no. Dat's Mycroft's ticket," Molly replied.

Mycroft had decided to attend the meeting because the snacks were free cake.  

 


End file.
